Until It Hurts
by snumbledore
Summary: How much do we really know the real Tom Riddle aka Voldemort? What was he like as a student? Could he have turned out to be a different person? Until It Hurts talks about friendship, love, passion, agony, rage, and vengeance. It talks about Tom Riddle Jr. and a girl named Vivian who happened to be in the same year as Tom's in Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

"You can come out now. Avery's gone."

My heart started racing at the speed of light. Had he guessed? Did he know I was in here?

"I know you're in there Thorpe. Drop the act and come out right now."

Busted. Way to go Vivian! And thats why you shouldnt eavesdrop on someone. Because sooner or later you do get caught. Anyway, it was futile complaining now, so building up my courage I opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom stall.

There he was. Standing a few feet away from me, like a statue. He was so still, that a shiver ran down my spine. His hands were folded in front of his chest. He stood casually, yet there was nothing casual about him. His dark eyes gazed right through me, permeating into my soul and discovering all my secrets! My ears were turning hot and I felt weak in my knees. I wanted to run but i couldnt feel my legs. And before I could explain my behavior...

"Didnt your parents teach you not to spy onto other people's conversations?"

Silence.

"Cant feel your tongue?" He mocked.

How did you know, genius? I thought. He kept staring at me, expecting a reply. So I decided to give him one.

"This is the girl's bathroom, Tom. You are the one who shouldnt be here."

His expression changed and I instantly regretted my words. His face was colder than ever. He took a few steps towards me closing the distance between us. When he stopped, I could feel his breath on my face.

"No one tells me what to do. Get it?"

With that, he turned in the opposite direction and walked away. I stood there, rooted to the ground. I didnt notice for a couple of minutes that I had my fists clenched. When I released them there were imprints of my fingernails. Jeez! Did he have that effect on everyone, or just me?

Tom and I always had a peculiar way of bumping into each other. I remember once in our first year, he had picked up a fight with one of the Hufflepuff guys from the fourth year. None of us thought he stood a chance, but by the end of it, the guy was the one crying and cursing and Tom? Well, he simply walked out scratchless and with a triumphant smile on his face.

And thats it, Tom Riddle- a first year Slytherin student was the talk of Hogwarts. Even the teachers couldnt hide their surprise. Every one wanted to see him, wanted to know him. And despite the fact that he enjoyed all the attention around him - or atleast I think he did - Tom kept to himself. He never socialized much or hung around with friends. Heck! I dont even remember him calling anyone a friend. He always had bunch of boys around him- Avery, Lestrange and others- but they could be hardly be termed as friends, they were more like his little minions, who followed his orders.

I always thought I was invisible to him. And why wouldnt I be? Firstly, Tom never seemed to take notice of anything or anyone. And secondly, its not like I had achieved something really great! Like beat up a fourth year student, or learn to fly within a day like Will did! Or get straight As in all my papers like Betty did! I was not exceptional in anything.

So when he came upto me in our second year in the library, and spoke to me, I was stunned. As if someone had literally stupified me. He was holding a book and talking to me in a very low voice and I was so lost and confused that it took me a while to come back to my senses. By that time he had already left and the book lay in front of me on the table and I assumed he was trying to say that I must've dropped that particular book somewhere.

I felt so stupid after that incident. I hadnt even thanked him. Its not like he cared, because after that incident he went back to his "loner-world" and even when we ran into each other in the hallway or corridors, he didnt seem to notice me. But I was drawn to him. There was some force always at work which pulled me towards him. Even after five years of Hogwarts, I hadnt quite understood him, and often caught myself wondering about him, even when I was around friends and family.

And see? Once again I was lost in his thoughts. I really have no life, do I? Eavesdropping on other people's conversations, thinking all the time about some broody, self-obssessed loner. I am turning into one of those old muggle ladies in those TV shows, Will talks about, who have no work and all they do is spy onto other people's lives and gossip. Well the gossip part doesnt entirely apply to me. I hardly gossip. Its always Betty coming up with the latest talks of the town. Her brain functions in various ways.

I realised it had almost been 15 minutes since he had left and I was still standing right where I was. Gathering my thoughts and normalizing myself, I walked out of the washroom and headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been? I was so worried about you!"

Bethany Adele Roberts - whom everyone referred to as Betty - was sitting on the floor of the Common Room, painting her toe-nails with different shades of nailpaint. She always has a dramatic approach about everything! Sometimes it gets really annoying! I get that she's my bestfriend and she's protective about me but come on! I'm not 5!

I ignored her question. The last thing I wanted was for her to know about the little encounter I had with HIM. So I simply went and sat on the couch on the far side of the room, picked up the Daily Prophet which was lying on the adjacent table and tried to look engrossed.

"That's last week's," She said.

"Uh huh." I replied.

"So why are you reading it?"

"Just like that."

I wished she would stop questioning me but Betty was just, well Betty. The day she stopped questioning would be the day all the juiciest gossips came to an end. And we cant let THAT happen, can we?

"Just like that?"

"Yeah."

She kept quiet, but from the corner of my eyes I could see that she was intently looking at me, trying to figure out what was it, that I wasnt telling her? And when Betty looked at you that way, you just couldnt ignore it. I shifted in my seat and put the paper in front of my face so as to avoid her discomforting gaze.

"Vivian Jane Thorpe. Whats the matter with you?"

"What? Nothing!" I protested. It was scary when she used my full name to address me.

She stopped whatever she was doing and walked upto me.

"Tell me yourself, or I will get it out of you my way. You know I can."

Yes she could. There wasnt one thing Betty couldnt do. If she put her head on something, well that was it. It was fruitless playing the silent character.

"Its nothing really. I bumped into Riddle."

"Riddle?! Tom Riddle?" Her eyes widened with disbelief and she looked like she'd seen a ghost. Dramatic, remember?

I nodded.

She sat down right next to me. "Tell me. Everything."

"Well theres nothing to tell, really..."

"Oh Stop it! Please dont give me that. When it involves Tom Riddle, theres always something to tell." Her eyes sparkled like that of a small child when he gets a present. Betty loved gossips especially if it involved me, since she felt that I was one of the most boring people usually, and second if it involved Tom, since ofcourse he was the most intriguing guy in Hogwarts. And if it involved both of us, well, it was like cheesecake for her!

"He was in the girls bathroom talking t-"

"Hold on a minute. Girls Bathroom?! Kinky!" She HAS to interrupt in between and pass some comment.

"Do you want to know or not?"

"Right. Sorry! Continue."

"He was there with Avery and was talking to him about something. Something to do with a Chamber, I think. Anyway I was in one of the stalls, and he caught me eavesdropping on him and well he just told me to stay out of it..." Okay! So I twisted the facts a bit and skipped the details, so what? She didnt have to know the part about my wobbly legs.

"Woah woah woah! This Riddle guy is really mysterious, isnt he? Chamber...hmm, what could a chamber possibly mean? And you say he told you to stay out of it? Something's really cooking here!"

"Betty, please dont rack your brains too much. I dont really understand Tom and his gang. They're very weird."

"Dont worry darling! I'm good at what I do."

"I know Bet, but still, its a totally different story with them. They're always upto something. I just dont want you to get hurt."

"Hurt?! Dont be preposterous! Why would I get hurt? They cant do anything to hurt me."

"Who're _they_?" We turned at the direction, from where the voice came. A tall , lean guy stood at the doorway. He had broad shoulders, green eyes, and honey-blonde shade of hair which was messy. He wore the Gryffindor Quidditch outfit.

Betty's face flashed into a broad smile when she saw him, "William! There you are. Guess who our little princess ran into?"

* * *

*note from the author*

This is my first fanfiction! Please drop in your reviews and comments! Enjoy :D Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

"No one! I ran into _no one_." I gave Betty a stern look indicating that I didnt want anyone else to know about what had happened with Riddle. Especially, not Will.

"Oh come on! Will must know! Its not everyday that our little Thorpe makes news!"

"What are you two talking about?" Will sounded irritated. He wasnt one for indirect evasive conversations.

"Vivian had a little chat with Tom Riddle!" Betty giggled.

Will's face stiffened. His eyes shifted from Betty to me and his expression changed from disbelief, to concern to a certain amount of anger as he read my face and realized that Betty was telling the truth. I knew I had to step in and undo the damage. Will wasnt the biggest fan of Riddle.

"A one-sided conversation can hardly be called a chat, Betty. It was nothing Will, dont worry about it." I gave him a reassuring smile but Will simply nodded, his expression unchanged, and walked towards the boys' dormitory.

I knew Will wasnt going to drop this easily. He had lectured me a thousand times about Riddle, about how I should keep away from him, how he wasnt what I thought he was. I never really argued with him on this, one because he was a really good friend and he always looked out for me, and two, because I knew there was a certain percentage of truth in it, but I couldnt fight my curiosity either and I often found myself doing the entire opposite of what Will told me to.

Lost in my thoughts, I hadnt noticed that Betty had already moved to the other side of the room and had resumed her activity. When I got up from the couch, she looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"I need some air. I'll see you at the dinner table."

* * *

Tom's POV

Avery and Lestrange stared while I paced back and forth in the Slytherin Common Room. Such idiots. Why cant they just do something else and leave me alone? But what can they do, they simply follow my orders all the time.

"Are you alright Riddle?" So Lestrange finally decided to open his mouth. Impressive.

"Yes." I lied.

"Well you have been pacing for the past 30 minutes an-"

"So you've noticed, I see?"

"Err, yes ofcourse. Is anything bothering you?"

"No. Its nothing. Why dont you two just leave me alone for a while? Is it too much to ask for?"

"No, no, ofcourse not. We'll go."

As soon as they shut the door behind them, I sat down. All the memories of that girl I had been trying to shun away for the past half hour, gushed in a second. I grew frustrated. I had been thinking about her a lot off lately and it was nothing but, a distraction. Why does she have that effect on me? Its like her presence is everywhere. No matter how much I try to dodge her, she finds her way back to me. And the worst of all, is how much, she reminds me of my mother. Those eyes especially, her steely grey eyes.

'I need some air. This Thorpe girl is really messing with my head."

* * *

Vivian's POV

Walking on the Grounds was one of the best ways I spent my time. It gave me a lot of air to think and analyse things from different perspectives. I looked up. The sun was setting and the sky had turned a beautiful shade of purple, orange and red. The birds were flying back to their respective homes. It was a beautiful sight.

I continued walking, taking in the beautiful picturesque view. I was about to take a turn, when I saw someone sitting at the far end of the Grounds at the entrance of the Forbidden Forest. He had a huge stature and a hairy head. Ofcourse it was him, this was his favourite spot.

I walked upto the boy who was thrice my size and had facial hair that covered more than half his cherubic face. "Hey Hagrid!" I called out.

The boy turned around, gave me a faint smile and turned back. Hagrid too, like Riddle, kept to himself. But none was like the other in any way. Riddle kept himself isolated from the rest of the world because he chose to. Whereas Hagrid's isolation wasnt a choice. The fact that he didnt come from a "regular" family was a constant mockery for him. He was twice as large as most of the kids in his class and was either feared or laughed at.

Very few people really saw the true him. Professor Dumbledore being one of them. Betty, Will and I too spoke to him and hung out with him whenever we could, which was rare because he was in the third year and we were in the fifth and our classes had different timings, and also due to the fact that Betty wasnt very comfortable around him. She was never rude to him, but she kept her distance.

"Is everything alright, Hagrid?" I sat down next to him.

"Aarr ye, it is." His voice was low and there was pain in it.

"Hagrid, we're friends, yes? You can tell me."

"I jus' missin' my father, eh."

Ofcourse! Poor Hagrid, he had lost his father just a year ago. His mother had already left him when he was three. He always spoke about his father. How his father was so tiny in comparison to him and how by the age of six, he could lift his father and put him on the top of the cupboard if he annoyed Hagrid. We all found that story hilarious. It was always fun time with Hagrid. And now that his father was gone, it pained me to look at him this way. He was huge but, he still was a child and he already had lost both his parents.

"It's going to be okay Hagrid. We're here for you." I put a reassuring hand on his shoulders. He looked at me, his eyes glistening with tears and his lips curved into a sad smile.

"Well well, what do we have here! Thorpe and Hagrid, what are the odds?"

I didnt have to turn to figure out whom the voice belonged to. Neither did Hagrid. Tom Riddle stood there, a few feet away from us, partially hidden in the shadows, but his pale white face was visible like the moon.

"You know, you two make an odd couple," he continued.

"Shut up, Riddle!" I had it. I knew this guy could be terrifying, but this time I didnt care. If it was for me, I wouldve probably just walked away but I couldnt let Hagrid go through this. He had had his share of pain and humiliation.

"What did you say to me?" His voice was a mixture of disbelief and rising anger.

"You heard me. Leave Hagrid alone." I hated the slight quiver in my voice.

"I guess you didnt catch the part 'No one tells me what to do.' Anyway I am not saying anything. I was just wondering, how's your pet doing, Hagrid?"

Hagrid's body turned stiff. I didnt understand his reaction. What pet was Riddle talking about? Before I could ask him myself, Hagrid replied -

"Ye, my pet, it is err, fine. I havta go." With that, he sprinted towards the castle and disappeared in the darkness.

It was just him and me now. The way Hagrid had abruptly left, had me all confused and before I could follow him, he was already gone. I stood where I was, afraid that a single move could alert him. It was funny how I felt so much confidence with Hagrid around me, and now that he was gone, I felt like a lamb about to get eaten by a lion.

"So Thorpe. Its getting dark you kn-"

Before I could even listen to what he had to say I blurted out, "I am not afraid of you!"

He stopped talking and looked at me intently. And then let out a laugh. A spine-chilling, cold laugh. "Are you sure of that?"

I didnt reply. I could feel the ground moving around me which made me dizzy. As usual.

He took a few steps closer to me and bent his face so that he could look right into my eyes. When he spoke, it was a whisper,"Do you know of the things I am capable of? The things I have done in my past?"

Okay now I was scared. His eyes were black. As black as the black lake. And again I felt them permeating through me, reading my darkest thoughts.

"What happened, Thorpe? Not so brave anymore? Dumbledore wouldnt be very proud of you. You're supposed to be a Gryffindor, yes?"

* * *

**A/N : Things are going to get really twisted now folks! Keep reading and updating your reviews :) Thanks :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Riddle! Dumbledore's looking for you. Dont know what he wants this time!"

I never thought I'd say this, but I was very, VERY grateful to Lestrange for his timing. He had stepped in at the right time and if it wasnt for him, I would probably be running far, far away from Riddle, in the opposite direction. Towards the Forbidden Forest. Which actually seemed like a pretty reasonable thing to do a few seconds ago.

Riddle turned to look at him, obviously displeased to have been interrupted.

"Didnt I tell you guys to leave me ALONE?!" He almost screamed the last word and his voice echoed through the Grounds. Lestrange stepped a few steps back, scared as if Tom was going to charge towards him like a raging bull. Whereas Tom didnt move a muscle, which by the way, made me very uncomfortable.

"I- I know.. I was just conveying wha-"

"Cut it. I'll be there in a minute," and then he turned towards me, his composure was scarily casual again. "This isnt over between us Vivian." With that he walked away at full speed towards the Castle, Lestrange struggling to match his pace. This was the first time he had addressed me with my first name. Never before had he called me Vivian. I didnt know whether to feel elated about it or feel terrified about what he'd said.

I stood there for ten whole minutes, before I realised that I was cold. The temperature had dropped and it was getting pretty dark. Knowing, that if I stayed any longer, I'd be facing detention or worse, confrontation from Betty, I started walking as fast as I could towards the Castle.

* * *

The dining hall was already packed by the time I had reached. The teachers had too, taken their place. As I walked through the hall towards my seat, I made eye contacts with several people.

Hagrid, was sitting by himself at the far end of the row, looking down and playing with his fingers. When he saw me, he flashed a bright smile and I let out a breath of relief, assured, that he was doing better than he was earlier.

I saw Riddle's gang staring at me and talking among themselves in hushed whispers. So Lestrange didnt waste any time to fill in his companions with the details of the day. Tom, on the other hand, looked least bothered. He was staring at the Teacher's table and I remembered what Lestrange had told earlier about Dumbledore wanting to see him. When he turned, his eyes fixed on me and I could sense him reading me. I quickly turned my face which was beginning to turn hot, and fixated my eyes on a bunch of Ravenclaw girls who were apparently having some sort of debate over a piece of news in the Daily Prophet.

Amongst them was Veronica, my partner in Potions. Professor Slughorn loved her, and so did I. Most of our experiments were saved from disasters, because of her paying attention in the classroom. I flashed a smile at her. She smiled back, but then quickly joined back into the conversation.

Carter Hudson, the Hufflepuff Beater, was bragging about how well he had performed in the Grounds, earlier that day. The girls bedazzled by his charms and good looks, listened to him intently and reacted with gasps and squeals as he described his conquest. It was hard to say whether he was describing a Quidditch Match or a battle with the Hungarian Horntail. He looked at me and winked. Yeah, your charm might work on me, if you werent for such a brat. I rolled my eyes and kept walking, searching for the two people who reminded me I had a family, in Hogwarts.

Finally I saw them. I had never been more glad to see them. The events of the day had left me almost paralyzed, and I needed people of my own kind for solace. Will looked at me, and despite the fact that he hadnt been too pleased with everything, he managed a smile. I was so glad for that smile, I could have kissed him that instant! Betty was jabbering non-stop, with hand gestures and lots of expressions, to add unnecessary drama to whatever she was saying. The only person really listening to her was Ken, her boyfriend. Ken Yang was from Tokyo and he still had difficulty in processing English but he adored Betty, especially the way she spoke. Can you beat that?

I walked upto them, and took my usual seat next to Will. Ken waved and Betty just nodded, not willing to sidetrack from her story. Headmaster Dippet had already raised from his seat by then and was approaching the podium.

"Meet me in the common room at eleven." Will whispered into my ears.

Before I had the chance to respond, the hall turned silent, which meant that the Headmaster was about to speak. Besides, Will didnt look like he was expecting an answer. His sentence wasnt a question, it was more of a command.

Professor Dippet started speaking, his usual words, preaching the same ideals, and conveying the same old message. When he was done, he raised his glass indicating commencement of dinner.

Dinner in Hogwarts was a feast. Everyday. Platters of variety of meats, fishes, cheeses and cooked vegetables lay on the table. Before a platter could even empty up, it was refilled again with food of the original quantity. The kitchen-elves did a marvelous job and every day, dinner was a delight. After the main course came dessert, and again platters of variety of fruits, bowls of cream, milk, grinded coffee beans and sugar covered the table.

All around, students were eating and talking, probably laughing over how Dennis McDonald had a disaster in the transfiguration class that morning or contemplating over new Quidditch strategies or expressing their horror on how Gringotts had recently caught someone trying to break into their vaults or even discussing O. etc. But I was lost. All I heard was mixed murmurs. I kept playing with my fork and a branch of asparagus and it was only when someone tapped me on my shoulder that I realised my stomach was growling and I hadnt really eaten anything.

I turned to look who it was- a girl of my height stood there wearing two pigtails. She had horn-rimmed glasses and a very plain face. She rather looked shy. It looked like she wanted to say something, but was waiting for my permission.

"Hey!"

"Er, hi." She had a very shrill voice and she sounded pretty nervous.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked her in a friendly tone. She looked pale.

"Yeah..." She took a long pause and finally said. "That'd be very nice of you."

"What is it, that you want?" She relaxed a bit and took out an envelope from her pocket. She held it out and nodded towards Betty.

"You have something for Betty?" I asked. Betty stopped talking as soon as she heard her name. "What? What about me?" She looked at the envelope that the girl was holding out and without a warning, snatched it away from her. The girl, alarmed, ran away from us without waiting for a second.

"Hey! That wasnt very decent of you." I complained.

Betty gave me a confusing look. "What?! It was for me, anyway! Besides I didnt want Myrtle reading my messages."

"Wait! So THAT was Myrtle?" I had heard about her alot. Infamous things. Students teased her about her style of talking, her hair, her glasses, everything basically. There were also rumors about her not having any friends and how she spent most of her "free" time crying in the girls bathroom, though I hardly believed that to be true.

"Yes! Duh. Couldnt you make out by her glasses?"

I turned and searched for her face, and finally located her on the far end of the other side of the Ravenclaw table sitting by herself, fiddling with her food. I laughed in my head, as I was doing the same moments ago. Girls of her age surrounded her and talked among themselves and laughed, and I couldnt help notice how much Myrtle was trying to fit in, to be a part of the conversation they were having, but in vain, because the other girls seemed to take no notice of her. It was as if she wasnt even there. Invisible.

I wanted to go and talk to her, because a part of me felt sorry for her. No one deserved to be treated like that. Besides she looked so... harmless. Rather, timid. My thoughts were interrupted when Betty exclaimed -

"OH. MY. GOD."

* * *

**A/N: I know I've been a little late with the update. Been really busy, but I promise to update on time now onwards :) Enjoy!**

**And oh! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

We all stopped whatever we were doing, which was basically, eating, except for I, who was lost in my own thoughts. Nothing unusual.

Anyway, so we all turned to look at Betty, who was still staring at the piece of paper. It was hard to read her expressions. We all waited for Betty to break the ice, and let us know what was the whole deal about, but she kept reading and re-reading whatever it was for a long time and when she finally looked up, all three of us- Ken, Will and I had tired look on our faces.

"Oh tell it already!" I finally said, exasperated.

She turned the letter so that it faced Will and me. Words were scribbled untidily and there were drawings all over the page, but what really caught my attention was the drawing of a heart-shaped snitch with wings. It flew all over the page and it took me greater concentration to realize that there was something written inside the heart. Will and I seemed to focus on the same thing and both of us peered harder, and finally caught the words - _SEEK ME. _

Will and I looked at each other. We both knew what that note meant. Within a second, we burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"Guys! This isnt funny!" Betty complained, but neither of us could care less. My stomach hurt and my eyes had turned watery from laughing so much but I couldnt stop. Neither could Will. He too had clutched his stomach and was laughing hard, occasionally even thumping the table. Ken looked utterly confused, since he had no knowledge of the letter or the reason for our hysteria.

"Baby, what is the problem? Why are they laughing so much?"

"Its nothing Ken. Joblessness has finally taken its toll on them."

After a good amount of time, I stopped laughing. Not because I wanted to, but because I was out of breath. Will, however, didnt bother to stop. Every few seconds he would go "Okay I'm sorry, no more" and the next moment he would flip again! After a while, he stopped too. His face had turned red and I assumed mine had too.

"You two, are goons!" Betty wasnt pleased with our reaction.

"And you, have a stalker." Will teased.

"Oh shut up, Will! That's nonsense. David is anything but a stalker."

Now it dawned to Ken. David Stainwright who happened to be the Ravenclaw Seeker, had a huge crush on Betty, since the second year of Hogwarts. He had tried innumerable times to impress her and when he was chosen as the Seeker, he had got all the attention from the girls but, Betty. Almost the whole school knew about David's infatuation, and Ken was no exception. And although Betty kept reminding him that she was never interested in David, Ken couldnt help feel insecure, and I didnt blame him. David did look handsome, what with the golden blonde hair and blue eyes, he could easily charm his way to your heart. All the girls were mad about him, but the one girl he really wanted to go out with, was least bothered.

The latest stunt he had pulled up was the fourth this month. Betty had received similar "anonymous" letters from him and though initially he had denied, it was him, once Betty caught him dropping one of his letters inside her bag, when she wasnt looking. And after a lot of confrontation, he finally admitted to it and also promised that he wouldnt stop until Betty agreed for one date. Betty was firm about her decision and she wasnt one to cave.

"That's it. I should talk to that boy. He cant keep bothering you like this." Ken almost got up to leave when Betty pulled him back.

"Kenny! Calm down! Look, he's a jackass! He'll stop when he gets the hint! They all do." That was true. David wasnt the only guy from Hogwarts who had been crushing on Betty. Betty was pretty popular not only among her batch-mates, but also otherwise. She had beautiful flowing strawberry blonde hair and a face, I considered flawless. With looks, she had the boon of a brain. She was smart and she aced in all her classes. There was nothing, not to like about her. But all the guys who had chased her in the past had eventually stopped, when they got that Betty wasnt interested. But David hadnt stopped in three years.

"I don't think he will ever get a hint, Bets." I pointed at the heart-shaped snitch, "Do you see that? He wants you to seek his heart!"

"Good Lord! Could this guy get any creepy? My appetite's gone. I'm out of here!"

"Betty, wait! Its ok-" I started but she was already up and ready to leave. She looked at Ken in a way which probably meant, 'Come with me' because he too got up and left along with her.

" 'Why don't you understand, love? My heart beats for you. You are the one, I know you are. I could give you so much luxury..." I turned to see that, Will was quoting the letter in his most dramatic voice. He was acting out, his voice changing its pitch with every word. He was pretty good, because I could feel another round of laughter building inside of me.

"...I could give you diamonds and flowers." He held my hand and with the cheesiest look I had ever seen on anyone, he went, "A house full of Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans, if that's what you want, darling..."

"Hahaha! Will, stop." But he didn't.

"... and I could fight ten dragons for you, all at once." Will stuck out his fork in the air and swirled, pretending to fight a non-existent dragon. And then he held my hand, "And we could fly away to a far off land, on my broom, and live there, just the two of us. But all I ask for now, is one date."

"WILL. STOP." I clutched my stomach as I gasped for air. I was laughing so hard that I couldnt breathe. He stopped reading and joined me. We laughed for quite sometime and for those few moments all the memories of the day seemed to fade away. All I cared about was that my friend, one the closest people in my life, was right next to me and we were laughing heartily. Like old times.

* * *

Tom's POV

From across the hall, I could see her laughing. She seemed happy. That guy, William, was reading out to her something that she found extremely funny, apparently. Something stung inside me. I didnt understand the feeling. It was probably the way, he was looking at her, the way he held her hand, the close proximity between them. I wanted to tear them apart and I didn't know why. I hadn't felt such surge of emotions for a long time, and I wanted to get rid of it. But the more I looked at them, the stronger did those urges get.

"Oww! Watch it, Tom!" Avery exclaimed.

I hadn't realized I had dug my fingers deep into his palms and now his hands were turning red. I withdrew my hand instantly.

"You squeal like a girl. Use some moisturizer for that." I mocked.

I turned back to look at her. There she still sat, smiling and talking to the same guy. And somewhere, somewhere in the deep down corner of my mind, I couldn't help wishing that it was me sitting there instead of that guy.

* * *

**A/N : I have been getting some great responses from you people. Please keep reading and reviewing! :) Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Vivian's POV

It was fifty past ten. I closed the book I was reading and remembered what Will had told me before at dinner. He wanted to see me in the Common Room. Despite the fact, that we had shared a hearty laughter together at the dinner table, I couldn't help worrying that something was not right. Was Will going to talk me about Tom? Warn me about him again? No, I don't think so, he's probably going to talk about how Quidditch Practice went today. Or probably ask me, why I couldn't attend it, the way I usually did. Numerous thoughts battled inside my head and the more I tried to calm myself,with every passing minute, I kept getting anxious.

Finally, no longer able to control my anxiety, I got up from my bed and decided to just go and wait in the Common Room. I slowly walked towards the door, making sure not to wake up Betty. She was sleeping soundly and every few seconds, letting out little snore whistles. I opened the door and quickly got out, carefully closing it behind me. I went down the spiral staircase to the the large Common Room which was empty.

* * *

Will wasn't there yet.

I took a seat near the fireplace. Winter was closing and the temperatures had dropped several degrees. I noticed that the fire was dying, so I took out my wand and flicked it at the fireplace. At once, flames raged out, and the fire grew hotter.

I sat there for sometime, and began to ponder over the events of the day and the moment that especially got captured in my head was the one from the Grounds. The one with Riddle. No surprises there, huh?

The way he had looked into my eyes, the depth of his own; I had felt myself lose into them and though they brought a chill into my soul, I wasn't scared. No, I was! I was very scared, but not of what most people would have been. I wasn't scared of losing myself in them but scared of not finding what I wished to seek. He petrified me and he provoked me, challenged me to explore the fathoms of his soul, which was hard for me to resist.

I felt vulnerable around him and at the same time I felt a superhuman strength around him. This unusual ambiguous feeling was so very intoxicating, that no matter how much anyone tried telling me he was dangerous, I didn't believe it, or was willing to risk it. I felt like I had to get answers. To questions which werent even framed in my head. But I knew, that I wouldnt rest until I found what I was looking for.

So I made up my mind. If Will was going to have with me one of his "talks" today, I'd tell him to save it. I didnt need this anymore. I am no kid, and I can decide what's best for me. I'd tell him politely to stay out of it. Yes, that's what I'll do. Handle it like an adult.

Before I could formulate my speech that I'd say to Will, he walked in, wearing his pyjamas. His hair was messier than usual, and his eyes were tired. Yet, he still bore a jubilant smile on his face, a smile that gave the impression that he'd won something.

"So you came! That too, before time. Were you dying to meet me?" He smirked.

"Dont flatter yourself! I came early, because I had nothing else to do."

"Aah..I see. So?" He kept smiling.

"So... you tell me? You were the one who wanted to have this secret rendezvous, if I'm correct?" I said sarcastically.

Will raised an eyebrow, in surprise. "It's no secret rendezvous! I just wanted to talk about something that was... well important."

"I think I have an idea of what you're going to say." I said quietly.

"You do?!" He looked confused.

"Yes. I know it's been bothering you for quiet sometime now."

"Merlin! Yes! It has been bothering me. And I had no clue of putting it the right way, I just didnt know how you'd react to it."

"Well here's how I'd really react to it. Will, I know you care about me. I know you worry about me. But you dont have to, okay? I'm not a child. I'm not going to get myself in any sort of trouble."

Okay, so if he wasnt confused before, he sure was now. He frowned and his eyes looked lost. It seemed as if he'd not caught onto what I'd just said. Finally giving up, he said, "What exactly are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your concern for me. Also about your silly paranoia regarding Riddle and me. It's nothing for you to worry about, okay?"

His expression changed. "You think I was talking about Riddle?"

"Will, I know you dislike him. Well I'm not like his biggest fan either. We've just bumped into each other a coupl-"

He cut me before I could finish. "I dont believe this!" He said it pretty loud.

"Believe what?" Now it was my turn to get confused.

"Why do you think I'd talk about Riddle? What has he got to do with anything?" He sounded irritated.

"Wait, you _werent_ talking about Riddle?"

"Ofcourse not! Jeez, this was a total bust. I mean, I cant even have a normal conversation with you without getting him in the picture, can I?"

"Hey! You're over-reacting, Will. How am I supposed to guess? You seemed pretty upset about the whole "Me bumping into Riddle this afternoon" and I figured-"

"And you figured I wanted to discuss the minutes of your meeting with him?" He cut me again. How I hated him for that! "I'm sorry Vivian, but unlike you, not everyone's world revolves around Tom Riddle." He said through gritted teeth.

The embarassment hit me as the situation dawned itself. Will hadnt planned on talking about Riddle, he wasnt even going to mention him and it was because of my haste, that we were having this unpleasant conversation.

But I wasnt ready to back down. What had led me to assume that Will was going to talk about Riddle? It was he, himself. His past judgments about him, and the numerous conversations we had had in the past, over this topic. So I was ready to lash out at him, because I hadnt wronged either.

"Look Will, I had no idea, okay? You dont have get mad about it. Besides that's all you do when it comes to Riddle. Either warn me about him or tell me to stay away from him. So I thought I'd tell you-"

"Tell me what? That there isnt any need for me to do so? Dont bother! Because I wont, anymore. You dont seem to listen anyway. Do whatever you feel right. I'm sorry for being such a nuisance." He spitted out the last word with a raw bitterness that stung me.

Before I could gather myself and say something, he spun and stormed away to the Boys' Dormitory. I couldnt digest what had just taken place and Will's voice was still ringing in my ears. _'I cant even have a normal conversation with you without him getting in the picture, can I?'... 'I'm sorry Vivian, but unlike you, not everyone's world revolves around Tom Riddle'... 'I'm sorry for being such a nuisance.'_

My feelings changed from confusion to anger, then to horror and finally to regret and anger again as I processed the whole conversation in my head. Because of one wrong move on my side, this situation had turned into an ugly mess. I didnt even get the chance to hear what Will really had to say. The memory of Will and I laughing together in the dining hall seemed light years away.

I sank down on the floor. My head was throbbing and I lied down to rest it. I closed my eyes and tried to erase all that had taken place a few minutes ago, but unable to wipe out Will's face out of my head, I opened my eyes again, and faced the fire. It gave me some temporary warmth and relief. I felt those thoughts escaping my mind as I slowly drifted off to sleep and the last thought that left me was that I had not even nearly handled this situation like an adult.

* * *

**A/N : So it's pretty obvious that our pretty little protagonist has got a thing for the dark and mysterious Tom Riddle. And err.. William isnt very happy about it. What happens next? Is Riddle ever going to acknowledge Vivian's feelings or...?**

** Keep Reading and Reviewing! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Vivian's POV

"Hey! Vivian, wake up! HEY! We're getting late for breakfast! Wake up, girl!"

I slowly opened my eyes to see Betty hovering above my head, a look of bewilderment on her face. With the support of my arm on the floor, I pulled myself up and sat on the nearest couch, unable to balance myself. I had slept on the Common Room floor all night and now my back ached and my head hurt and I could hardly keep my eyes open.

"Next time, at least consider the couch, it's more comfortable than the floor."

"What?" Her voice seemed so distant that I could barely hear her. My head hung low with my hands on my forehead; the pain was building up. Slowly I brought my hands to my eyes, lightly rubbed it and finally looked at her.

"Jeez! What on earth were you doing all night?! You look like a zombie." Betty looked more than horrified now.

"I was... err... reading. I don't remember when I dozed off." I made as little eye contact as possible.

"You were reading? What were you reading? I don't see any book. Viv-"

"Betty! Aren't we getting late for breakfast? Give me a minute to freshen up, you can go to the Great Hall. I'll see you there."

Not waiting for a response, I turned and ran up the staircase to the Girls Dormitory and on entering, shut the door behind me. Each muscle and nerve in my body ached and it wasn't only because I'd slept on the floor. I went up to the mirror and Wow! I did look like a zombie. My grey eyes had turned red and worse they were swollen, as if someone had punched me. My face had lost its original medium complexion and now looked pale. My hair was the only thing that wasn't completely out of place, thanks to my ability to sleep without tossing and turning much.

I grabbed a comb and brushed my brown hair until they were knot-free and then tied a one-sided pony to cover the deep red mark on my neck which had suddenly appeared, because of resting it all night on my arm. I splashed some water on my face and looked in the mirror again. Nope, still red! At least the swelling had reduced. I quickly got out of my night dress, and changed into a fresh pair of uniform, and before leaving took one last glance at the mirror. Not nearly perfect, but it could pass for 'I stayed up all night reading.'

* * *

"So then I tell Professor Merrythought, that it's practically impossible to find a vampire bat, because evidence clearly shows that they're more or less extinct and once in a century they're claimed to be spotted in the southern region of Western Africa."

Betty, was ranting about bats, and I was honestly not interested. I was tired and the last thing I needed to hear was stories about bats. Will was sitting right next to me, at his usual spot reading the Daily Prophet, but there was nothing usual about it today. Ken was practicing some transfiguration spell on his toad, and it failed each time, because Mr. Fuggle (yeah, that's what he had named his toad) didn't keep still and kept hopping every now and then.

"She just dismissed my whole line of argument! When I asked her if she had an alternate argument, she only said 'There are some things in this world which are quite unexplainable, dear.' Can you believe that?!"

"No baby, not at all." Ken was encouraging her, in between his desperate attempts to get the spell right.

"I mean, she didn't even consider my opinion and... What do _you _think Will, you think there are _bats _that can drink human blood?" She had suddenly turned to Will, who obviously had no clue of anything she had been saying.

"What? Yeah, I guess... I - don't really care. Umm… I have Quidditch Practice. I'll see you'll later."

"What's gotten into him?" Betty asked looking at me, after he had left the Hall.

"How should I know?" I blurted, rather too quickly. "I've to finish some last minute homework. I'll see you at Potions."

I grabbed my satchel and got out of my seat. As I walked out the door, I heard Betty say to Ken, "These two act awfully weird, at times."

* * *

Tom's POV

"I'm telling you Tom. He suspects we're up to something. He wouldn't have called you otherwise."

"Can you just shut up for a minute?"

"But why don't you get it? He's a bloody genius. If he knows what you're..."

"He won't! _Not _unless you decide to walk into his office and blurt out every god-damn thing!"

"I?! I... I wouldn't... I...err... I- I would never!"

I stopped outside the room, turned to face Nott, who had suddenly retracted and looked as if he'd been asked to kiss a dementor. Sometimes I wonder why I even picked these guys.

"Very well, then. I can count on you."

"Of course you ca-" I didn't wait to listen to the rest of his mumbling and walked inside the room, where already the whole crowd had gathered and amidst them stood Slughorn; his back to me. He turned and as soon as he saw me, his face lit up, as always.

"Riddle! My boy! There you are. Come on in, come on in. I thought you suddenly decided to drop my classes." He chuckled. Annoying little man, this one.

I put up my best face as I replied, "I wouldn't dare, Professor!"

"Yes, yes, that would be a loss of such a precious talent! You have a marvelous hand at potions, don't you?" He raised his eyebrows.

"So I've heard!"

He chuckled again. His usual vexing baby-like chuckle. "Well, why don't you join in, Tom? And who do we have here; Nott, is it? You have graced us with your presence. Haven't had you in a while!"

"Err yes, Professor. I was just-"

"Oh never mind! Come on in both of you. We're learning how to concoct the Draught of Peace." Turning to the rest of the students, he continued, "You'll have this for your Ordinary Wizarding Levels. Tricky potion, this one! One thing goes wrong, and the whole cauldron might blow up." He laughed again. "Just kidding!"

I noticed her standing across the crowd. She looked distracted. Her partner, that Ravenclaw girl, was nudging at her. She looked up and our eyes met. She looked tired, yes, those eyes were drained of color. I resisted the urge to walk up to her and ask her, if she was okay. And then mentally slapped myself. What's wrong with you, Riddle? Since when do you care?

Slughorn stopped talking and all the students took their respective tables. I started working on my potion. But all the time, from the corner of eyes, I could see her sitting and staring blankly at her book. I couldn't help looking at her and at the end of the class, I realized, much to Slughorn's disappointment, that it was for the first time, my potion had failed to brew successfully.

* * *

**A/N : Okay! I know I've been really late this time, but I've been awfully busy... doing nothing :P You know, its one of those days! I apologize to my dear readers, and I hereby pledge to update on time :P R and R Folks! xoxo :)**


End file.
